Angie Bailey
Angela 'Angie' Bailey is Jermaine Bailey's estranged wife, and trustee of the charity 'Cerebral Palsy Yorkshire'. Angie, a doctor like Jermaine, came from a wealthy background, unlike working-class Jermaine. They married in summer 2008. Angie suffered one or more miscarriages, which strained their marriage. Jermaine wasn't faithful to Angie, having at least one affair before he went on a few dates with nurse Emma Barton in mid 2015. In March 2016, Jermaine began an affair with seventeen-year-old patient Belle Dingle. The following month, Angie attended Megan Macey's charity fundraiser, and briefly met Belle and complimented her on her necklace. The following day, Angie found a lipstick in Jermaine's car, that had been planted by Belle. Jermaine told Angie that he had given a colleague a lift, and it must have been hers, and Angie believed the lie. In early June, Belle's half-brother Cain Dingle confronted Jermaine about his affair with Belle. Jermaine denied it and lied that Belle was stalking him, and although Belle initially denied it, she eventually went along with the lie. A week and a half later, Belle and her mother Lisa Dingle went to a restaurant, and ran into Angie and Jermaine. Belle tried to leave without being spotted by Angie or Jermaine, but in a rush she accidentally knocked over a bottle of water and Angie spotted her. Angie was furious, believing Belle deliberately set it up. A few days later, Belle's friend Lachlan White trashed Jermaine and Angie's home. Belle arrived and Lachlan encouraged her to smash Angie and Jermaine's wedding photo but she refused, and they had to hurry out as Jermaine and Angie arrived home. Belle realised she had left her handbag back in the house, and when back inside to collect it, but she was caught by Jermaine and Angie. Jermaine tried to persuade Angie not to call the police, but she did and Belle was arrested for burglary. Seeing Jermaine's reaction, Angie began to believe he wasn't telling the truth, so the following morning, as Belle prepared to go to court, Angie went to Wishing Well Cottage to talk to Belle. Belle continued to go along with the lie that she was Jermaine's stalker, but Angie finally realised she and Jermaine were sleeping together. Angie threw Jermaine out. The next day, she contacted Liam Cavanagh about Jermaine's activities. Jermaine tried to talk her round, but she replied that anything further could be said to her solicitor. Angie had several more run-ins with Belle and Jermaine, including a hospital appointment where she learned Belle was pregnant, reminding her of her own miscarriages. Finally she arranged to meet Jermaine at The Woolpack to demand he let her have everything from the marriage. After they disagreed, she left, but returned to get her purse, which she'd left in the toilets. She overheard Belle arguing with Ellie, the voice in her head, about faking her pregnancy. As the Dingles and Jermaine raised a toast to Belle, Angie spitefully told them the pregnancy was fake. List of appearances 2016 Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Doctors Category:2008 marriages Category:2016 minor characters